Before He Bites
by Irishneko18
Summary: The Prophecy has haunted Miko's for centuries. Those that do not succeed parish. Kagome, the nerd of Tokyo High, will have to follow this Prophecy, and InuYasha, the jock of Tokyo High, is going to have to help. Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own InuYasha

Hope everyone enjoys this story, I worked late one night and decided to work on it.

Summary: InuYasha is the hottest thing in Tokyo High School. Kagome is the nerd with the feiry temper who has all the answers. Can these long-time enemies learn to love?

**Before He Bites **

_Chapter 1:_

The only sound in the room was the panting of two forms. The moans as they took pleasure from one another. The sound of skin slapping against skin as the man thrust harder and harder into his female counterpart. The bed creaked beneath them, echoing in the large bedroom.

The paint on the walls was blood red, layered with posters of hard punk rock singers. The black lights were off for a time, leaving the bedroom dark. The oak door was firmly closed, but not locked. The moon shined from the window above the large bed, left without drapes. The dresser to the right of the door was scarred from the moody male that lived in the room.

Hassina lifted her hips off of the satin sheeted bed, causing both to moan in unison. She dug her claws into his back, rubbed herself closer to his chest. She growled low in her throat, causing the hanyou on top of her to growl in return.

"Please, InuYasha, Please," she begged for her release, knowing that it would be one of the most pleasurable things she would ever experience. The man in turn smirked down at the helpless female below him, taking in her onyx eyes and damp chestnut hair.

He had chosen her because she was available that evening and he wanted a quick fuck. If Izanagi had been home he would have gone to her. That night InuYasha had a taste for a full chested, weak minded female.

His body gleamed on top of hers, his muscles were rock hard under smooth skin. He felt her tighten her inner muscles around him but did not let her reach her climax.

"Pl-ease," her breath was shaky and her body exhausted. He shoved a pillow beneath her hips, and viciously rammed into her body, causing her to throw her head back. He felt her form give out as she finally reached her waiting climax and she sighed. He let his head fall back for just a moment before he felt his own going through him.

Hassina rolled to her side when he was finished and watched him dress. His body was perfection for any female to see, and she enjoyed the view tremendously. He pulled on his blood red boxers, followed by his pants. The rasp of the zipper was an angel to his ears.

She looked at him from head to toe, from his feet to his fuzzy eared tipped head. She wished she could run her fingers through his waist-length silver hair, to feel its softness.

She hated that she got pleasure from a half-breed. She hated that she wanted to feel the ears that made him stand out, but she wanted. He wouldn't let her touch him intimately, what they had was just beneficial, not romantic.

"Neko," was all he said before he pulled his shirt over his head. That was her nickname, ever since he first met her, he called her just 'Neko,' for that was what she was.

Both parties were disturbed when the door to the darkened room opened, the light from the hall creating a halo around the imposters head. He flicked the lights on, causing Hassina to let out a loud screech, InuYasha's ears flopped down on his head.

"Dammit Miroku, how the hell did you find me," the girl moved from the bed when he pointed towards the door. He directed his attention towards her. "You know the way out don't you bitch?" The girl nodded, grabbed her clothes and left.

The man in front of him smirked, shrugged his shoulders when those golden eyes pierced into him. "Man you really had her going. I could hear her screams all the way in the west wing!" His enthusiastic voice made the hanyou growl.

"So that means if I heard it your father heard it. You know that right, Yash?" InuYasha gave him a tense nod, rotating his ears to see if his father was coming.

Miroku gave a short bark of laughter, his black hair falling out of its loosely tired band. He reached his hands back and retied it. Unlike InuYasha, Miroku had a body that was slick and slim, muscles that ran smoothly into one another. His body was like that of an Olympic runner. InuYasha's was broader, more consistent with a quarter back than a long distant runner.

"You better be getting ready Yash," Miroku watched the fading moon in he window while InuYasha roamed in his closet. Pulling out jeans that were ripped at the knee and a shirt that had seen better days.

"Hey Monk," InuYasha turned towards him. "Leave before I think you're gay."

"I cant wait to see you beautiful body Yash! Please show it to me," the monk's voice was pitched high as he playfully batted his eye lashes at him.

"Just get the hell out!"

________________________________________________________________________

InuYasha enjoyed showing off his wealth to the other students at his high school. Females fawned over it, males envied it. The Porsche he decided to drive was metallic silver, slick and stylish. He always made an impression on the first day of school.

The teachers and the principle usually ignored his antics, trying their best not to get in trouble with one of the most prestigious men in Japan, his father. Taisho Takahashi was a man that built his business from the ground up. Taka Corporation owned half of Tokyo, while merging with the business that owned the other half.

He lifted his sun glasses off of his nose, and eyed a few new freshmen. His lips lifted for a moment, he was finally a senior, and he ruled the school. He didn't no who everyone was, but everyone knew who he was. He was InuYasha Takahashi.

The freshmen eyed him back, a pink blush crossing their noses. They fluttered their eyes before turning towards the door, he watched them till they disappeared. He had appreciated the way their skirts hugged their back sides, emphasizing how supple they were.

He got out, carried his back pack over one shoulder and made his way into school. The bell rung for first class, students raced by him, but none dared to run into him. The halls were clear, only a few students lingered. He got a punch in the arm from his cousin, Sango Kimura, and he smiled in return.

He turned his head to listen to her say good-bye, not seeing the small figure in front of him. He fall back against the floor, banging his head, seeing stars. The figure that ran into him landed on his chest, and he could tell from experience it was female.

He rapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over, so she was beneath him. The girl was not even beautiful, he snorted at that. The eyes behind the thick-framed glasses were closed, and he pale skin was tinted pink. Her hands had gripped her baggy sweatshirt in fear, her long skirt was tangled between them.

The first thing that came to his mind was _NERD, _in big bold capital letters. Her black hair was pulled strictly back from a long, narrow face. A fringe of banks tried to cover a large forehead. He lifted his large body off of hers and swung to his feet.

But he knew who she was the minute he looked at her. She was The Wench, that's what he called her anyways. He hated her since freshmen year, couldn't stand to be around her. She called him an 'egotistical, self-centered playboy,' the first day of school. He knew her name was Kagome, or as she said it Ka-Go-Me. He subconsciously smirked at himself.

He picked his back-pack up and directed his attention towards the girl on the ground. "Next time Wench watch where you're going, you know better than to show your face around me.

He walked away, eating up the ground with his long stride; leaving the girl on the ground to pick up her books.

She lifted her eyes towards him as he rounded the corner to the classroom and silently thought, '_my names not Wench asshole, its Kagome Higurashi, get it right.' _

__________________________________________________________________________

_A/N_-

Hope you all enjoyed my first installment to this story. Review if you enjoyed, review if you didn't enjoy, don't matter to me. Thanks much for reading.

Izanagi- _female_ who invites

Neko- cat

-Irish


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Before He Bites **

Chapter 2:

Kagome pushed her bottle cap glasses up her nose, trying her best not to blush as one of the teachers walking down the hall looked at her in puzzlement.

'Stupid egotistical idiot, always making me feel like shit.' Kagome stomped down the hall, making her brown loafers click on the laminated floor. She struggled to lift her large, yellow back pack over her shoulder, but with determination she did it.

She turned down the hall, unknowingly following the same bath InuYasha had just moments before. She had memorized her schedule months beforehand. She lifted her hand and gave a soft knock on the Biology Lab door.

"You may come in." Mr. Kumari spoke in a stern voice. When Kagome opened the door and walked in she saw a face that made her vision turn red. "Ms. Higurashi, I would have expected better from someone of your academic status, especially on the first day of school." Kagome lowered her head, silently cursing the hanyou in front of her. "You may take the last seat then Higurashi."

Kagome looked at the direction the teacher was pointing, raising her eyes to meet the hanyou sitting right next to it. InuYasha smirked at her, reached over and patted the desk top next to him.

"Well then Higurashi if you are done, please have a seat next to Mr. Takahashi," Mr. Kumari directed her to her seat. "Class, today is the beginning of the rest of your life, the decisions you make here will affect what happens to you in the years beyond today. To help you I have made a chart of the students with the best and worst grades in the class."

"Whoever is the first will be partnered with the last on the list. This is done to help both parties understand one another. Whoever is the second in the class will be partnered with the second to last, and so on and so forth" With a wave of his hand Mr. Kumari started the list off. "Higurashi, Kagome will be paired with…" he ran his fingers down the list, "Takahashi, InuYasha."

Kagome looked up mortified, trying to grasp the concept of working with someone she hated beyond measure. "This system is also used to help humans and demons alike interconnect."

Kagome gulped once, looking at InuYasha straight in the eye, knowing well how powerful his demon was underneath the surface. She turned to the teacher who started talking of the first partner class assignment. Her hopes of the first day of school slowly died when she turned to InuYasha and saw him give her a large devilish grin. He opened his mouth to say one thing, "Wench."

Kagome tightened her hands into fists, trying her best to control the anger that was boiling under the surface. She knew she could easily use her miko powers to harm him but she did not support the use of physical violence, but she knew how to fight back verbally. She lifted her head and said one word, "Asshole."

InuYasha twitched his ears, he heard her loud and clear. His golden eyes pierced into her as he felt something move inside of him. The girl had been messing with him for a long time now, and he made sure she paid. But this time he couldn't keep his rage under control. His demon blood boiled inside of him.

He stood abruptly, causing the desk behind him to skid back. He did not hear the teacher yell at him to calm down. His attention was focused entirely on the obnoxious female in front of him. He saw her lean back, her head craning up to meet his eyes.

InuYasha knew the feeling going through him, it was his demon coming out, and this time he had no control. He let the demon blood in him take control, let it make the decision, and he fully supported it. His golden eyes bled red, his irises taking on an eerie blue tint. His hair flew around him, his claws grew. He felt his muscles bunch but did nothing to stop it.

The newly formed demon leaned down until its nose touched Kagome's. She leaned farther back but was scared shitless when he set his hand on the table.

Mr. Kumari ran towards the door, directing all students, demon and human to go outside. He looked back just once and hoped to Kami that the hanyou wouldn't hurt the little miko. But the rules of the school stated that he was not to get involved with demon/human conflicts, even if one party outweighed the other in muscle by a hundred pounds.

He and the students rushed down the hall.

InuYasha smirked when he caught a whiff of the girls scent. It was a pure vanilla, showing she was untouched, and it was laced with fear.

He leaned down towards her till their noses were pressed together; he looked at her in the eye and spat one word, "Bitch."

His voice was not touched with seduction like it usually was. It was gruff and rough, it sounded like it was grounded through rocks.

"Asshole," Kagome's voice was weak but was laced with steel. She could smell his aftershave and cologne and it was doing something to her. She couldn't stand to look the demon in the eye. She put both hands on his chest and shoved him back. She tried to not think about how hard the muscles were underneath her hands.

She straightened her glasses before standing up. Her miko powers were growing tremendously, causing the demon in front of her to growl with rage.

"Wench," he spoke the word like it was the vilest thing on earth.

She stepped back, turning to run between the seats and out the door. She was caught by the back of her navy blue sweater and swore dangerously under her voice. She felt the strain in him, she felt everything from him.

"Oh-no Miko, you aren't going anywhere." He turned her around and pushed her against the door she had just tried to escape out of. He leaned his head down and sniffed at her, right between her shoulder and neck. "I rather enjoy the smell of your fear." He dipped his head down to lick at her neck.

Kagome sucked in a breath and did the only thing that came to mind; she kicked her skirt clad leg up trying to hit him in his weakness. Sadly though, she missed by a good six inches, causing the transformed hanyou before her to laugh.

"Very bad idea Wench," his rugged laughter turned into a vicious growl when she tried to get away from him. He pressed closer to her, took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. He drew her legs apart to lie between, making her incapable of fighting him off.

"Now, now Wench, who is the boss," it came out a statement. His nose twitched when he smelt something spicy float into her scent.

Kagome's whole body flushed, her body was betraying her mind. It enjoyed having a healthy male, no hanyou specimen near her. Instead of being disgusted it enjoyed it.

"Would you look at that, the little nerd is turned on," his voice was a mixture between a laugh and a growl.

"I would never be turned on by an asshole like you," she struggled against his body, causing her chest to brush against his. He growled low in his throat, easily appreciating having a female near him. His mind became foggy when he leaned his head down to get another whiff of her scent, and he smiled when she gasped.

"Your scent is telling me differently," he buried his head into her shoulder. "It wants me to touch you." He pressed closer to her, causing her legs to ride higher on his hips. Her heart spiked when she felt a hard ridge pressed closer to her center.

He gave a low laugh, and rubbed against her, causing both to moan in unison. He lifted his head to look down at her, letting his eyes meet hers.

"This is the only time you will get to be next to a real man, might as well enjoy it," he tilted his head down, causing their lips to become centimeters apart. "It causes me great joy to know I am making my worst enemy struggle."

He moved forward, their lips a breath apart…

A/N-

Hope you all enjoyed the little mix up for InuYasha and Kagome. Hopefully they will get their kiss. Thanks all for reading. Will write back soon for Chapter 3.  
(Don't forget to REVIEW)lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

**Before He Bites  
**-  
An outhouse is like everything, it was fine in the beginning but no one wants to deal with all this crap!  
-Irish

_Chapter 3:_

Their lips were but a centimeter apart…

Their breath mingled as the distance became shorter, as they nestled closer together. InuYasha's beast was going wild, whispering for him to take this wanton female. The beast wanted out, and InuYasha was going to give it to him.

He leaned down and crashed his lips upon hers. It was a clash of flesh and bone. Kagome's head reeled back as he assaulted her mouth with nips, listening to his pants and growls. She heard him speak against her lips, but could not make out the words. He seemed to understand this for he lifted his soft, beautiful, firm lips from hers for only a moment to whisper one thing: "My Bitch."

Kagome wasn't listening at the moment, to content with being suckled. She felt him move his wonderful lips down to her throat, nibbling at her neck, laving his tongue over it to stop the pain with pleasure.

"My Bitch," InuYasha didn't understand why his beast continued to say it but he couldn't deny that he wanted this female.

Kagome's mind was shifting and moving. How is it she was allowing him to touch her in such a way and enjoying it? Her long time enemy, the boy who she had grown up hating was causing her so much pleasure.

Kagome was glad, for some odd reason, that InuYasha moved his skilled lips back up to hers. Her mind turned off instantly, causing any doubt to vanish within seconds.

InuYasha lifted Kagome up from the floor, allowing her enough space for her to wrap her legs around his hips. Her usually long skirt was hiked up above her knee. Showing him a lovely expansion of skin. He let the hand that wasn't holding her wrists slide down one leg. His eyes almost rolling at how smooth and soft the skin was.

Kagome moaned and hummed beneath her breath. She twisted her wrists urging him to let her go. The chuckle he gave was low and sexy.

"If I let you go you better not push me away" the voice was rough and dark, it was strange that Kagome felt even more turned on then before. The blood that had rushed to her center throbbed and heated. "Alright Bitch?"

"I promise," her voice, usually strict and sure was soft and malleable. He leaned down to suck on the same spot that he had given his attention before. It was throbbing from the pressure, but it did not feel painful in the least. She vaguely knew there was going to be a mark there the next day.

He released her wrist and wrapped his know free hands around her waist. He moved them up her sides and gently groped the sides of her breasts.

"Such a good Bitch," Kagome whined when that hand moved down to cup her backside, pushing their centers closer together. She tipped her head back and stared at his face. His eyes were closed, the lids lifted though when she had stopped. Reality came streaming back to her in those moments.

The orbs that stared back were not a golden yellow but a hot fiery red. The blue irises were unforgiving as they looked at her.

She struggled against him, this boy was her enemy and she had been making out with him for quite awhile now.

"Let me go now you bastard," she felt the powers well up inside her, felt the hot white light come forth. She did not know how it happened, the power had streamed from her hands, pushing the demon in front of her back.

"You're going to get it," InuYasha felt the beast recede back inside of him, felt his once raging, now sexually charged blood calm. The blast had woken him up, had caused the demon to shy away. What perplexed him was the last thing he heard the beast say before it let him have control: "I want my…Bitch."

Deep blue eyes met molten gold, each clear and iced over.

"Bastard, going after every piece of ass out there," Kagome murmured under her breath, knowing well and clear that he could hear it.

"I didn't go after you," He held his breath as he watched her pull her skirt down, hearing a familiar whine inside of him as the skin was covered. He watched her fix her hair, retying the strict knot back up.

She ran her hand over her head, making sure her hair was tied back. She straightened her glasses, took them off to pull on them and wipe them with her sweater.

InuYasha watched in amazement. The pain of the blast had lessened, leaving behind an anger, mostly for her but also for himself. How could he, a handsome male be interested in a prude of a women like her? But for some reason his beast, the most primitive part of him was interested in her, even if the most rational part of him was not.

"I'm leaving now," she turned away, blush staining her soft cheeks. She reached her hand up for a moment and touched the spot he had suckled on and felt the rough skin, signifying the start of a hickey. She sent him a murderous glance behind her and he heard her say softly, "Asshole."

InuYasha watched in silence has she slammed the door. He took a deep breath, regretting it instantly. He caught her spiked scent. Her scent though was thoroughly covered with his. He smiled when he remembered seeing the several hickeys on her neck.

It was his mark, it held his scent. Telling anyone that came near to back off, for one reason. Once his beast wanted someone, he would go after them. When he and his beast joined during sex it was mind blowing for both him and the female.

And seeing the reaction the beast gave only made his mouth tip up in a devilish grin.

"Don't worry Miko, you're still my enemy," he spoke to the silent air. "But now my beast wants you, and what my beasts wants it shall have." He turned from the room and walked out. Knowing full well that classes had been dismissed earlier due to the 'fight' he and the Miko had went through.

He lifted his nose to the air when he got outside and turned his head. The sun was still high in the sky, causing him to grimace. Her scent still lingered in the air, giving clear direction to where she had gone.

He walked to his car, opened the door and smirked down the street where he knew she had headed in a huff.

_'My plan will just have to wait'_ he thought with a grin_, 'that is until nightfall anyways.'_

(A/N: Was going to stop here with one of my cliffies but decided against it! So on with the show!)

InuYasha leaned back against the soft leather seat of his Porsche, silently smirking at the fading scent of a certain female. It still surrounded him, making his demon whine with want and need. He subconsciously agreed with it.

His erection was still filled to the prim, wanting release, wanting the flesh of a female around it. But at the moment he couldn't think of any female he wanted to be in, except for one. One that had set his blood aflame with lust and desire. One he had hated since the beginning of high school. A person he had never thought of in any sexual way, but now that he had he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Shit!" the word came out with enough force for InuYasha to drive his fists into the steering wheel. Causing the edges to bend from his strength. His rubbed his hand over his hard stomach, hoping for the sensation of her skin to go away.

The speedometer was reaching extreme heights but he just leaned back and relaxed, watching the city lights become few and farther in between. The scent he was following was wafting through the window, and his stern frown easily turned into a sexy grin.

Ms. Haruko Higurashi was a mother worried about her daughter. She wiped her hand over her brow, moving her bangs out of her eyes. She looked past the kitchen into the living room where Kagome was just getting in.

"Kagome, dear, how was your day?" Kagome turned to her mother and flushed a bright red. She opened her mouth than closed it, taking on the appearance of a fish. She reached her hand up, making sure the top of her sweater hid her neck.

"It was fine Mama, nothing happened," Kagome removed her shoes outside before stepping in. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Haruko raised an eyebrow at her daughter, followed her to the end of the stairs and looked up at her. "You do remember that the Ookami family is coming, right?"

Kagome looked back at her mother, surprise written all over her face. "W-what do you mean the Ookami family is coming?" she cleared her voice, trying her best to make herself sound serious. She searched her memory, trying to find evidence of her mother mentioning it.

"I might have forgotten to mention it to you, but that is all right, eh?" she shook her head, and gave a small laugh. "Well I'm telling you now, Gina and Masato Ookami are coming to visit."

"Why?"

"Well honey, you know that Gina grew up next door to me. When she married Masato and moved to Kyoto we lost touch. Once she had Kouga we kind of rekindled our relationship." Haruko ladled Miso soup into a bowl, placing it in front of Kagome when she sat. "That reminds me, Kouga is also coming with them, he's bringing someone special with him."

"Kouga's coming too?"

"Indeed he is, his mother told me over the phone that he's bringing a girl with him," Haruko wiggled her eye brows suggestively. "She told me her name is Ayame, and that she and Kouga are in a little relationship." Kagome flushed when her mother looked towards her.

"I haven't seen Kouga in such a long time." Kagome leaned her head on her fist, thinking back to when she and Kouga were young.

"I know honey, he's practically your cousin." She looked over at her mother. "They were there for me, especially Gina, when your father passed away."

"I know Mom." Kagome leaned over the table and took her mothers hand. "I'm glad you had someone."

"Oh, Kagome." Haruko lifted her hand to wipe the tear off her cheek. Her eyes brightening when she heard the door bell ring.

"That's them!"

Kagome watched with amusement as her mother opened the door in a rush, embracing Gina with enthusiasm. The woman was shorter then her mother by a few inches, but remarkably the two looked like sisters. Both kept their dark hair cut short with the addition of bangs. Gina though had the addition of thin, chic glasses on her nose.

Mr. Ookami walked in after his wife, took her mother in his arms and lifted her off the ground. She was still surprised on how tall he was. He towered over six feet easily, and looked forbidding in the lights of the living room. His dark hair was tied back, and his face showed a mixture of emotions.

"Masato, look at how big she's gotten." Kagome's eyes widen when Gina and Masato followed her mother into the kitchen. She was hugged and kissed, her cheeks pinched and re-pinched. "You look just like your mother."

"Thanks Auntie Gina." Kagome blushed when Masato lifted her from her chair and gave her a bear hug. But she could help but lean into his embrace, missing the embrace of a father. "Uncle Masato." Her voice was soft and weak, and she knew that his demon hearing would pick up her voice.

"Kagome," he said the word softly in her ear and gave her a tight squeeze before setting her back down. He could smell a certain dog smell on her, but decided not to comment on it.

The bunch of the them stopped when the heard the door open again. Kagome watched in amazement as Kouga came through the door, tugging the hand of girl about his age. He had to lean down to get through the door-way, and the girl behind him had to do the same. His hair was longer than she remembered, but like his fathers, it was tied back. His once lithe form had hardened and widen with muscle.

The girl behind him was beautiful. She wore a stylish tank-tip with designer jeans, her outfit set off by the bright high heels she wore. Her bright hair was set loose, curving prettily over the top of her shirt.

"Kagome!" Kouga ran towards her, took her in his arms, just the way his father had. But this time he did not tighten his hold, he froze instead.

"You smell like dog!" The crowd of both families looked towards him in horror. _'Ohh please Kami no!'_was Kagome's only thought as she blushed a bright red and covered her face with her hands.

InuYasha's eyes were slowly turning red. His clear eye sight was taking in the view in front of him. The girl he was going to seduce was in the arms of another. He could smell the pungent smell of wolf, he turned his nose away from it in disgust.

'_What the hell does she think she's doing?'_was his only thought. The ugly, green beast known as jealously was rearing its ugly head. But he could not let it show at the moment. He watched the wolf hug her, lift her up. He could see clearly that her eyes were sparkling with happiness, and that she was happy to see this male.

He stood beside his car, parked at the long set of steps of the shrine and watched through the bay window of the living room. He could see the family, her mother, he supposed. But his eyes would not remove themselves from the other male.

'_She will pay for this_,' he growled beneath his breath.

"My bitch," was his only words before he turned to the steps, taking each one with purpose.

Kouga set Kagome away from him, his straight nose scrunching to get the smell away form him.

"Damn you smell like you rolled in it!" He turned away for a minute to try to get a clean breath of air.

"Kouga! Don't say that to her," Ayame, or that's what Kagome supposed her name was, took a step towards her. "Hi I'm Ayame."

"I'm Kagome," Kagome noticed that the girl in front of her didn't bother to approach her. She could sense that Ayame was a demon, and she knew that she was probably a wolf demon, just as the Ookami's were.

"Its nice meeting you, Kouga and Gina have told me so much about you," Ayame gave a bright smile, taking Kagome hand and giving it a squeeze. "Although you do smell a little like an Inu."

"Now, now, guys lets leave Kagome alone for a while about it, shall we." Masato waved his hand towards the kitchen, and frowned towards the teens in the living room. "I believe I smell some of Haruko's delicious Miso soup, eh?" His eyes were hard when he looked at the teens, and he cocked his head towards the kitchen, silently telling them to go there.

"Hum yeah, that sounds great," Kouga make a purpose to side-step around Kagome, looking back at her with puzzlement written all over his face.

"Come on Ayame," Kouga took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen after him. Kagome shook her head, rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and hoped to god the evening would go by fast.

Everyone sat cramped around the Higurashi's small table, but none seemed to mind. Once Kouga and Ayame got over the fact that Kagome had the suspicious scent of dog on her, they began to tell her how the met, how school was going.

When the soup ran out they talked over pie and cake. Gina and Haruko talked about their children. Haruko telling her that Kagome's brother, Sota, was off at a bordering school for his first year of high school.

When Gina and Masato told Haruko they needed to head to their hotel, she volunteered to go help them unpack. Both parties agreed. Kagome watched Gina, Masato, Kouga, and Ayame wave goodbye. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead, telling her she might spend the night at the hotel with Gina and the family to catch up.

She gave a sigh of relief when she heard the door shut, feeling the tension leave the room.

Kagome made her way to her room, hoping to god she could get to sleep. She stepped into her room, sagging against the door, the day's events catching up with her. Silently making a comment that she should paint the walls of the room a more neutral color then the pale green that was on it. She never bothered to close the blinds of her large window.

"What to wear?" the question was met with silence. She loosed her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders in a wave of black. She tiredly reached into her closet, choosing a long t-shirt at first glance. Reaching over her head she removed her school clothing, folding and putting them in a pile.

She sat on the edge of her bed, watched the digital clock blink its florescent numbers, only now realizing it was only 9:00pm. Turning the light out she laid down, moving onto her side to face the wall.  
_

Kagome turned over and looked at the clock, it blinked a silent ten o'clock. She had thought she heard something, she shook her head before turning back over.

"You thought you could get away from me," the statement was rough and quite. Kagome turned back around with a horrified look on her face, knowing fully who it was. She stared into golden eyes that were slowly bleeding red. The moon silhouetted his form, letting her see his muscles ripple.

InuYasha watched her sit up in bed, his breath hissing out when he noticed the shoulder of the t shirt slip down. He could still smell himself on her, could see the hickey's outlining her neck. The beast inside was roaring to get out, whining with need and want. He had removed his shirt in a rush outside, where he had been waiting in the tree by her window. Had been entranced when she had taken her clothes of, had been hard.

Kagome's eyes widened when she finally noticed that InuYasha was completely topless, his hardened muscles posed for her too see. Her heart beat accelerated and she felt her breath catch.

"I'm going to teach you something," his eyes bleed a deeper red, "I'm going to teach you that you are…" he stopped his sentence long enough too lean down closer to her. His breath caressed her bare neck and lips. "…my Bitch."

He watched with amusement as she tried to sink farther into her pillow.

"I'm going to show you that you are my Bitch," he straight, reaching his clawed hands down towards the buttons to his jeans where a certain bulge was clearly outlined…

So anyways thats the end of Chapter 3 (which was originally Chapters 3 and 4), anyways if you liked, review, if not, review.

-Irish


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or characters related to.

(A/N: want to thank everyone for reviewing and for the large amount of reviews I received in such a short time, so this chapter is short, but its being added only a short time after Ch. 3. Alrighty guys, read on for…..Chapter 4!).

**Before He Bites**

_Chapter 4:_

The rasp of a zipper was the only thing heard in the room. Kagome looked horrified as she watched the slowly transforming hanyou in front of her. His eyes were turning into that eerie red she had come to be used to.

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as she panted out. She could feel is demonic powers rising in him, coursing out of him in waves. Her own miko powers rose to the challenge, unknowingly to her. His red aura clashed with her vibrant blue one with intense pressure.

InuYasha took in a deep breath, regretting it instantly. He could smell her fresh vanilla scent spiked with her sexual heat. It made his beast whine for attention, making him smile inward. His beast was breaking through his steel cage, and InuYasha made no move to stop him. The beast was is most primal form, the beast knew exactly what it was doing.

Kagome hissed in a breath, his demonic pressure had slipped through her miko powers. It was slowly drawing her in, slowly taunting her body in a way that was both pleasurable and painful.

_'I will not give in to him this time,'_ was her only thought. She watched in horror as he started to unbutton his jeans, showing her exactly where that patch of hair on his stomach led to. She body was not listening to her, it was becoming hot, her tender breasts growing taunt. All the heat in her body seemed to come together in one spot, her center. The spot right between her legs, a spot that was moist and aching.

InuYasha gave a feral grin, easily catching the high spike in her scent. He ran his fingers along the top of his jeans, slowly caressing the denim, as if he were caressing her skin. He hooked his thumbs in the pockets, and looked her straight in the eye.

Kagome watched his red eyes, taking in the eerie blue pupil. She was not going to let him win this rough, she was going to fight him, power with power. She felt the familiar rise of Miko power in her, the feeling of ice washing through her heated system. She felt it flow into her fingertips, slowly taking the shape of a ball.

InuYasha took a step back than leaped forward when he saw the ball of pure energy. "You wouldn't dare bitch!"

"You're wrong," her voice was not as strong as she would have liked it but as least it was laced with enough steel to make him believe it.

She threw the covers back in a hurry, leap to her feet and slammed the ball of energy into his rock hard stomach. She saw him crumble to the floor, slowly she straightened and did a small victory dance inside of her head.

"Bitch." The word was vicious, but held nothing behind it. He raised his head, taking in her stance. The beast was not happy with his Bitch. He was not happy at all. He rubbed  
his hand over his stomach, taking in the patched of scared skin.

His eyes flashed blood as he leaped for her, only to be trapped by a shimmering barrier. It pulsed beneath his hands as he pounded against it. It burned all the way through his body, dousing his sexual drive with cold water. The heat that had been in his veins turned to rage, vicious, cruel rage.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little…" she stopped for a minute, pulling her shirt back over her shoulder. "…Asshole."

Her eyes lit when she saw him slam himself in the circular barrier that was placed around him. His eyes were filled with anger, making them brighter than they had been before. The barrier cast a soft light in the room, even then Kagome could not see.

"I will make you my…" She stopped for a minute, trying to take on a voice that matched his rough one. "Asshole." Kagome burst out in laughter as he snarled and growled at her.

She sat on the edge of her unmade bed, turning the lamp on beside her. She fished out a hair band and tied back her hair. Grasping her glasses she placed them firmly atop of her nose, fiddling with them a moment to make them perfectly balanced.

InuYasha blinked up at her, finally taking in her appearance. He had forgotten about her glasses, the thick framed lenses making her eyes appear fish like. He kept himself from laughing. The beast though was still in control. It snarled and clawed at the barrier, trying its best to get to its prize, the little nerd sitting on her bed.

"I believe I will have to find a shorter nickname for you, Asshole is just to long." Kagome glanced up at her ceiling, tapped her finger against her chin in false thought. Her eyes lit up with happiness, as she looked at him. "I believe I have it…"

He looked up at her malice, but she just waved a finger in front of his face.

" I will call you Ass for short!" she shot a fist into the air, as if she had won a victory, it made her shirt rid higher onto her thighs. She though, did not notice.

InuYasha beast growled inside of his new jail cell, making Kagome look at him closer. The beast, she knew, was still in control, but it seemed calmer then the hanyou she was used too.

Kagome gave a laugh, but couldn't help the guilt that wiggled its way into her vengeful plan. Her next breath came out a sigh, making the beast look at her in puzzlement.

InuYasha had stopped fighting moments before, not tired but mostly annoyed. He couldn't stand being in a barrier, it made him feel like an animal on display. He watched her, taking in her form as she leaned her head against her hands.

"Alright Ass, you win." her breath left her in a whoosh as she dissipated the barrier. The moment it was gone InuYasha came towards her. He was going to bounce on her, as she thought he might have, it was gentler.

The beast crouched down in front of her, taking her chin in between his fingers. He tilted her face up to meet his.

"Why did you get rid of the barrier?" His voice was gentle, he could feel that something was wrong, that guilt was overriding her anger.

"Nothing," she turned away. "I just cant hurt someone without having a purpose to do so." Her noble heart beat faster as he tightened his hold on her chin.

"Thank you," he cleared is throat, "for letting me go." He gave a whine when he still sensed her sadness. He looked down at her, he gently cupped her cheek in his hand. He leaned down for a moment, looking in her eyes. They were deep and half-lidded. His firm lips touched hers for just a second, an innocent kiss. His let their lips slide together once more, the passion of their coupling coming together.

Kagome let out a moan as she was picked up from her spot on the side of the bed and laid down. He crawled in next to her, taking her into his arms, rolling them until she was on the bottom.

His beast was frantic, InuYasha let go of his last strain of insanity. He threw his head back as his beast took over. His eyes glowed brighter in brighter, he opened his mouth, only long enough to let out a howl of pleasure.

The pleasure was just too much for both of them. Kagome arched her back as a new flood of desire raced through her veins, flowing into her core. She ached and wanted, needed and fought. InuYasha hardened, pained by the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of her clothing and make both of them sweaty and happy.

Kagome blinked open her eyes, taking in the figure above her. She could feel his hard chest pushed against hers, his long hard body. She could certainly feel something very hard pushed against her upper thigh, she wiggled and moaned, catching the attention of the demon atop of her.

"My Bitch," InuYasha leaned down and rubbed his demonic nose along her neck, lapping at the hickeys left there. He felt her hands hesitantly go around his neck, rubbing against his scalp.

When she ventured her hands to the soft ears on top of his head, he did not make a sound. The beast could not feel only anger coming from her, only the slight smell of arousal.

Kagome latched a hand onto one of his ears, finally accomplishing a secret desire she had, had for a long time. She massaged the soft white fur, letting it run along her fingertips.

InuYasha stopped when Kagome took her hands from his ears, he licked her neck once more before leaning down and taking her lips in his.

Kagome stopped for a moment, her mind clearing just long enough for her to think rationally. She couldn't let her enemy take control of her, couldn't let him have something so special, something he would later use against her.

It didn't matter that his beast was being gentle, it didn't matter at all. She somehow knew there was only one reason why he wanted to her was because he could never have her. She was the only girl that he couldn't have.

She gave a strained laugh against his lips, causing him to stop in puzzlement. She knocked her fists against his chest, pushing him. He didn't seem to understand.

"Get off me Ass." She shoved him over, he plopped on the side next to her. She didn't care if he was here or not, she was miserable. She was going to give something out of the heat of the moment, something that would never matter to him. She was going to give him her innocence.

"My Bitch," the beast was still in control, making her sick to her stomach. The only time he was ever going to be nice to her was when he was a demon. When he was a hanyou he would have never wanted her for anything other than a quick fuck.

"No Takahashi, it will never happen. I will never give you anything at all," the demon shrugged up his nose. "I will never be your Bitch." She struggled to get up, only to be pulled down. InuYasha pulled her against his still bare chest, making her stiffen. He growled menacingly at her, fear snaked through her scent, making his beast whine.

Soon enough the day got the better of her, her eye lids became heavy, her breath evened out. She sunk back against him, letting the outside world disappear. But unbeknownst to Kagome was the red eyes that followed the moon, the hard body that spooned against her in her sleep. Hard chest to soft back, hard thighs against soft skin. His groin tightened, but he didn't not make a move to wake her. Surprising even for him, he shook his head. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

InuYasha growled soothingly, his demon slowly retreating back into its cage, happy with how the days events unfolded.

_'One day soon you will be my Bitch.'_ he leaned his head against her neck, unknowingly cuddling with a woman in a bed together, a bed that they never even had sex in.

A/N

Alright, well Chapter 4 is finally up! Woooooohoooo  
Alright guys (and/or girls) review for me and tell me what you think about this chapter. Do you hate it, do you love it? Does it touch your heart or burn your very soul?

-Irish (^_^)!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

(A/N: Hey GUYS! You all know who this is…its IRISH  
ALRIGHT GUYS HERE COMES THE LEMON!  
(Warning: Lemon Ahead))

**Before He Bites  
**

_Chapter 5:_

The sun filtered into the window, slowly rousing the female under the pale green comforter. Kagome lifted her heavy eyelids towards the window, silently cursing the sun. She had slept so well last night, had felt so warm…

Her eyes widen when she felt the muscled arm around her waist. She stopped breathing, stopped thinking. She could feel the naked chest behind her, the quiet breath on her bare neck. Her legs were tangled with her male companion and only one thing came to mind _'What the hell.'_

__She felt the arm move, felt the hand attached to it curve around her breast. It had sneaked beneath her sweat shirt, had rubbed gloriously callused fingers over her skin. She sucked her breath in when the tips of his fingers brushed against her rosy nibble.

"Bitch," the sound of his voice roused made the temperature of her blood increase, sending it all down to her core.

"Ass," her voice was soft and breathy.

InuYasha felt her stiffen next to him, felt her trying to retract back into herself. But she was not going to, he wouldn't let her. He rubbed his fingers more thoroughly against her pebbled nibble, letting it drift over his fingertips. He wrapped his still jean-clad leg around her, rubbing the fabric against her soft skin.

He lifted her legs apart, inserting his own between them. He could hear her panting beneath her breath, could smell the arousal in her scent.

"Please," the word was full of defeat, causing his Beast to whine within his cage. He shook his head, the only thought being that he was in control right at the moment. HE was going to get what he wanted. He answered her by rubbing his hard erection against her soft thighs.

"I will please you," he spoke savagely into her ear "I will promise you that." His voice which was harsh, should have been soft. His hands which were tugging, should have been hesitant.

He knew that she was still innocent, in a way not many women were. She was a virgin in so many ways, in her mind, her body, to her very soul. InuYasha slowed his hands down, letting them drift along her body with more ease, with more of a caress.

Kagome felt him tuck her more firmly against his body, felt him roll them over until she was on the bottom. She felt herself moan when he pressed his hard pelvis against hers, causing her legs to wrap around his. The material of his jeans rubbed against her core, causing her to shiver and moan.

"Such a good bitch," he rubbed his nose along her shoulder, gently nibbling along the edge. "Lift up your arms." The command was soft, whispered against her ear.

Kagome hesitantly lifted her arms, letting the material of her shirt float over her head, let it land on the ground next to the bed. She felt him tug on her panties, letting it follow the path of her sweat shirt.

She lifted her arms, covering her chest in embarrassment. She had seen the women he had been with, the full busted, full of 'life' women. He growled softly, leaning down, causing his long hair to fall over them in a whisper.

"Let me see," his tone was soft as he wrapped his hands around her small wrists, tugging them down from their spot.

He closed his eyes for just a moment, breathed in the scent of her sex. He opened them slowly, finally taking her in. He beautiful breasts, just big enough to fill his hands. Her soft stomach, which contained a small pouch, down to her dripping sex. He felt his already hard erection become too much. He stood up just for a second, just to pull his jeans down his rock hard thighs.

Kagome felt herself pant beneath her breath as she stared at the man, and beast, before her. She traced her eyes along his body, letting them drift from his soft ears to his hard erection. It was long, wide, and very, very hard. It stood by itself, lifting its proud head up.

"Its all yours," Kagome heard his voice, and she silently finished it off at the end. _'its all mine, but just for tonight.'_

She saw him bend down to his jeans, taking out a fresh pack of condoms. He pulled one out, and rolled it over his erection. His eyes were on her the whole time.

InuYasha approached the bed with panther like grace, sat down by her feet. He leaned forward to lean his head against her upturned knee. Feeling the sexual tension in the room rise.

Kagome lifted her hand to rub it against his soft ear, letting it run against the soft fur lined there. He growled against her, his blood rushing south in a hurry. His ears had always been sensitive, and no woman was allow to touch them, during sex or not during sex.

His instincts told him to tear his ears away from her, but he knew there would be no other that would touch them with such kindness, no one that would rub them so nicely. It caused his sexual tension to rise, bringing with it the Beast.

The Beast had been waiting, wanting to claim his Bitch. He broke from his cage, but let InuYasha have half of the control.

"Ass, please!" InuYasha snarled silently at the nickname, but leaned over her for just a moment, letting his lips drift against hers. But he needed to try something first, needed to give both of them pleasure.

In one swift more he dived his head between her open legs to lick at her sex. To taste her sweet juices was like heaven upon his lips. He saw her glance down at him, and he knew that his eyes were changing from red and gold. But he knew she did not fear him, he only smelt her scent spike.

Kagome felt her face heat when InuYasha lifted his eyes to hers while gently licking and suckling her sex. She felt her juices being licked and couldn't help but let her hands reach down to caress his ears. Both InuYasha and the Beast seemed to enjoy it, for his eyes glowed brighter.

She threw her head back when she felt his talented tongue touch her special spot. She felt the crest of her climax it her, and felt him move at a speed so fast only a demon could have it.

InuYasha rubbed his erection between her legs, letting it slide along her sex. It soon was covered with her juices as he pushed himself into her tight canal. He felt her grow tighter and knew that it could be painful. He felt her innocence break but his little Bitch did not cry own but tipped her hips up to fully sheath him in her tight heat.

"My Bitch," the Beasts rough voice spoke for both InuYasha and himself. He threaded his fingers through hers, lifting their hands above her head. He thrust his hips faster into her head, letting pelvis hit pelvis.

Kagome felt him stop long enough to remove her thick glasses, she did not miss the kindness of the act. He rocked harder and harder against her, causing both of them such pleasure.

Her Miko powers were rising inside of her, but not to cause him any harm. She felt the same happen to his own Demonic powers. They did not clash though, they wrapped around each other in a silent dance, slowly twining together.

Kagome felt her climax hit her like a lightning bolt, felt it strike through her. It pulled her muscles tight, caused her great pleasure. It felt like it lasted for such a long time, and she would have not mind if it had.

InuYasha watched in fascination as Kagome climaxed in front of him. He felt her powers spike, causing his to do the same. She was so beautiful, and he watched with amazement. He felt her inner muscles tighten against his erection, felt her hips grind harder and harder against his. His own climax was in reach, when it hit it he threw his head back and howled.

His Beast howled along with him, feeling the lightning bolt of pleasure go through him into Kagome. He rocked himself against her, letting himself fall beside her. He took the condom off, tossing it in the trash.

Kagome opened her eyes long enough to look at InuYasha, letting them drift back down when he lifted her up on his chest. He buried his nose into her hair, smelling his scent imbedded into hers. He felt her breathing even out as he covered them back up with the comforter.

The sun kept rising in the sky as the new lovers laid in bed. InuYasha's only thought was, _'That was so fucking amazing.'  
__

ALRIGHT…how did everyone like the LEMON. REVIEW… lol I hope everyone enjoyed, it only took me like an hour to right so, I hope it was alright.

Anyways there is more to come for our couple, and a there is going to be more of Miroku and Sango introduced into the mix.

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about the lemon.  
Loves and Kisses  
Irish


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **chapter 6 is here! REVIEW! I JUST WANTS OF REVIEWS, I WILL KISS NARAKU ON THIS **LIPS! **LOL REVIEW! Enjoy chapter 6!

Oh side note: Thank you all for such support for this fic, thanks for the reviews, you've been great!

**Before He Bites: **

_Chapter 6_

Kagome felt her lungs burn as she huffed out every breath she took. The skirt she had thrown on in haste that morning was centered awkwardly on her hips, while her usually pressed white shirt was wrinkled at the bottom. She had only had time to run a brush through her hair once before she had skidded out the door.

When she had awakened she had found the pillow next to her bed completely and totally cold and empty. There was no trace that InuYasha had even been there the day and night before. After their morning…rut, they had both fallen asleep, but she had not heard her alarm clock go off, and the hanyou had not awoken her.

Her thighs and muscles she never knew about ached from the experience she had gone through the night before. The back of her neck felt impossibly tender, and she knew there was a small spot there. She had wanted to take a nice long hot bath, but the clock had made it impossible.

She had pushed down the feeling of dread that had ripped open her heart. Her head was beating a wicked tattoo against her skull, causing her eyes to cringe and wince. Her heart hurt, that was the only way to put it, some how, some way, she had let her top enemy get beneath her shield, and he had splurged on her vulnerability.

She had silently wanted to stay home, hoping to god she wouldn't have to go in. But her studious attitude made it almost impossible for her to do anything other then attend school. She would forget about the night of passion she had shared with her enemy. She would rather turn her mind towards her studies.

Kagome had always been called stubborn, hard-headed at times, but she would not let the experience she had faced the night before hold her back. She heard the sound of echoing foot steps behind her before a hand closed over her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, guess who it is." The voice was totally and inexplicitly girl. She felt the weight of the hand pushing her classes closer to her face, causing her to wince in pain. She murmured under her breath, it seemed to appease the girl, for she removed her hand.

Kagome glanced up, silently cursing the girl in front of her. Her glasses, which she had spend time dutifully cleaning were smudged and fogged. She took them off long enough to clean them.

"Hey Sango," was her whispered reply. Sango stood inches above her, her hands stacked upon her hips. She had worn her hair back in a high body tail, letting it show off her impossibly high cheek bones. The makeup she applied showed off her dark eyes clearly and perfectly, making Kagome feeling even more different.

"So how was your week without me?" Sango rain her hands over her sides, letting them drift over her hips. Hoping that her tight tank top would grab a certain Monk's attention. She looked over at her friend and finally saw something different. Gone was the air of innocence that had once surrounded her, leaving behind the bright glow of a healthy sexual appetite.

"It went well," Kagome started, her tone as usual was perfect and crisp, "I made sure I picked up all your homework for you while you were on vacation. How was the States anyways?"

"Its very…" the other girl lifted her hands, trying to find words for her experience "…Western in a way." She shrugged her shoulders, happy with the word. "So did anything happen why I was away?"

Kagome almost stopped in her tracks as she looked at her, afraid that the taller girl knew something had happened the night before. She felt herself blush, her face heating up.

"Well-lllll, did anything happen while I was away?" Sango nudged her friend, her eye brows lifting in question.

If anyone would have seen the two girls walking down the street, they would have never guessed that the high-fashioned, taller of the two had been best friend with the librarian-type girl next to her. The were so very different, such a contrast between them. Many tried to become friends with Sango alone, tried to draw her away from her life-long friend, but none had succeed.

Kagome dropped her head forward, trying her best to hide the blush that had appeared. Kyoto High loomed before them as Kagome rushed off into the parking lot, leaving her friend behind in her dust, with her eyebrow quirked in question. Sango lifted her shoulders and just walked behind her friend.

InuYasha ran his hand in his hair, letting his fingers drift through it. He sat back in his Mercedes with an overly happy Miroku next to him. The man beside him just didn't want to shut-up this morning, for some reason InuYasha couldn't stand it.

He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, when he had rushed out of Kagome's room, trying his hardest not to notice her still flushed form. He had dressed in haste, had left no trace of him behind.

InuYasha had wanted nothing more than to lay back down next to her and hold her close, and it scared the shit out of him. He had never, in his sexual history, wanted to ever cuddle next to a girl. He wasn't meant to feel that, he only needed a women for sex and entertainment. But the night before he wanted to hold her body next to his, to sweep his hand through her soft hair and to listen to her breath.

His beast had not yet awaken from his slumber, InuYasha knew that the Beast was happy now that his sexual charge had been filled, he would be quiet now for a day or so, then he would awaken with even more persistence then he had had before. The Beast was driven to be next to the Miko, for he enjoyed the powers that she had within her, the purity of it still untouched.

"…and my dear sweet butterfly Sango is coming back now." Miroku's voice broke him from his resolve, making him wish the Monk would be quiet. He knew that the dark-haired man had had a sexual crush on Kagome's best friend. He only shook his head whenever Miroku came around with a red hand print on his cheek and a cheerful quirk to his lips.

InuYasha sped around the next corner, letting his foot become like lead on the gas pedal. Miroku gave a very female like shriek as his flushed cheeks went pale and he held on for his life.

"What the hell Yash, why the fuck did you do that?" Miroku glared at InuYasha as they approached the parking lot located outside of the school. He swung open the door as InuYasha smoothly parked the car out front.

"At least I found a way to shut you the hell up." The statement was said with a cocky grin as InuYasha stepped out of his car.

His eyes roamed around the school courtyard, finding females of all types and ages eyeing him in appreciation. He had chosen his wardrobe for the day carefully, for today he was going to forget about last night. His best plan of action was to find another female who would easily want to sleep with him, one he could use for boundary purposes.

InuYasha did not want to face the fact that he not only wanted Kagome Higurashi, but he also needed her. He was in denial about the fact that not only did he need her, but his most primitive of beings, his Beast, rested his very nature on her. The combining of two opposite powers, Miko and Youkai, was unlikely, but when it happened it was amazing.

InuYasha felt himself grow hard beneath his baggy jeans. He had made sure that his clothes showed off his finest assets. His sculpted upper body was layered with a worn white muscle tee, topped off with a deep blue hoodie, only zipped up half way, leaving his throat and upper chest bare. He swaggered towards the school, only stopping dead in his tracks when he smelt a familiar scent in the air.

His gaze went immediately to the raven-haired girls approaching the school.

"Yash, look its my dear Sango," Miroku looked towards the heavens with mock thanks "Thank you Kami for creating such a wonderful creature for me to enjoy."

"Miroku, give up already, you know you will never have her." InuYasha's tone was amused as Miroku skidded around the car while flipping him the bird. He lifted his nose to the air, his nostrils flaring as he picked up Kagome's scent again.

There was something different about it, something that was alarming. He still could pick up her light vanilla scent, but there was something else beneath it, something demonic.

The light honey of his eyes darkened dangerously has it recognized the smell. His smell had become imbedded into hers, meaning that she had skipped her regular shower that morning. Every demon that went to the school would know exactly who it was.

Kagome gave a soft laugh as Sango slapped the sweet, dear Miroku on the cheek. The poor man just didn't know when to give up.

" My sweet butterfly, how I have missed you," Miroku emphasized his point by getting down on his knees, his eyes stuck on Sango's impressive bosom.

"Miroku get the hell up already," Sango's eyes darkened and she fought for control as Miroku got to his feet.

"Sango I have to ask you this…" he lifted soft violet eyes to hers. She blushed underneath his strong gaze, her heart started to beat as hope filled her. She had secretly crushed on him for more then a year, hoping to get his attention. Not the attention of his perverted side, but of his true side. She smiled up at him.

"What is it Monk?" She was proud her voice came out strong.

"Will you Sango…" he stopped for a minute. "bear me my first son."

Kagome felt herself smirk, a giggle passing through her trembling lips. She couldn't help the burst of laughter from escaping her.

"What did you just say?" Sango did the only thing that came naturally, she bull dozed him into the ground. She lifted her fist and repeatedly hit him over his head.

Kagome smirked as she headed into the school, listening to Sango rattle off things such as: "Men are so friggin soft headed", or "They are all assholes, I should have listened to my Mother and become a Nun."

"Sango, at least he didn't grab your butt…" Kagome's next words slipped away when she felt a hand on her rear. Looking over at Sango she suspected that she was feeling the exact same thing. Anger and rage bubbled dangerously inside her, as she felt her Miko powers rise.

Both girls stopped when they felt the hands touching them being pulled away harshly. When they turned they saw a wondrous sight before them.

InuYasha stood with a frightened Miroku hanging from his fist. He had taken the Monk in one hand and had lifted him several inches from the ground. His usually golden eyes blazed a deep-blood red. His fangs hung threateningly over his lower lip. He brought the Monk close enough to make them nose to nose, he spoke to him in a voice to soft for the girls to hear.

"Get this straight Monk, you will never touch what is mine, ever again. _Do you understand._" The last statement was not a question but an order. Miroku nodded frantically against InuYasha's hand, his own hands coming up to try to save himself. The demon in front of him just dragged him closer, which made Miroku try frantically to unclench the tight fist around his shirt.

"Takahashi put Miroku down," Kagome's studious voice rang loud and clear, it was crisp and clean. She approached InuYasha and his prisoner without fear of what might happen. Her dark eyes blazed with anger and a deep hatred.

"Stay out of this Bitch," InuYasha jerked the Monk back.

"No!" She stepped forward, leaned forward on the tips of her toes and rapped the demon on the head. In shock InuYasha enough so that he dropped the startled Monk, who bowed deeply at the Miko in thanks and ran off.

"Get this straight Takahashi," Kagome spoke softly, knowing only the demon before her could hear her. "What happened last night meant nothing, you have no ownership over me what-so-ever." She turned from him.

InuYasha was fast enough to grab her arm before she could get far enough ahead. He turned her towards him, gripped her upper arms and shook her.

"Bitch, you were just another fuck," he watched her eyes go wide. "As the Americans say 'just another notch on the bedpost,' and what we did, could easily be done again."

"Then lets forget it ever happened." Kagome tried to get out of his tight hold.

"Don't even try. You may think that just because I fucked you means you mean something." He lifted his lip in a half snarl. "But it means nothing, you are not beautiful, or graceful. You were a pity fuck, why else would I do such a horrid looking creatures like you?" He pushed her away with disgust written all over his features. "I just did it to show you exactly what you will never have, you will never be fucked again. So go ahead and walk around with your nose up in the air, just remember, you are not fucking beautiful, and you were just another pity fuck." He turned away, but still he could smell the salt coming from her. "Good, fucking cry, I don't give a friggin damn." He heard the bell ring, turning towards the school, he left Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head up from her chest and felt one lone tear trace down her cheek. She didn't bother to lift a hand to wipe it away. She had thought, had hopelessly thought that InuYasha had somehow cared for her.

Her mind was yelling a silent 'I told you so.' 'I'm such a moron, I knew this was too good to be true.' Her heart clenched as she realized the only reason he had been kind to her was to get into her pants. She had been his greatest challenge because she had turned him down sexually, but now, she had given him something she could never have back.

Her innocence would forever be gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had let her body and heart take control of something she should have though through with her mind.

She sighed once, her mind whirling around as it pounded against her skull.

"Kagome!" She stopped long enough to turn her head. "Are you alright?" Sango wrapped her hand around her friends shoulders.

"Yeah," Kagome's voice was soft and vulnerable, something so uncharacteristic of her. "You know Takahashi, he has to harass me early to get a head start."

"Are you sure that all that was wrong?"

"Yes, Sango, I'm sure."

" So ladies, I'm guessing you need someone to walk you to class." Miroku shoved his head beneath Sango's to be between the two girls. His experience earlier with the demonic InuYasha didn't seem to faze him in the least. But Miroku now knew that InuYasha had laid claim to his new friend Kagome. As a new friend though he would provide her with protection.

"You know what Miroku, I feel kind of bad for what happened to you, so sure you can walk us to class." Kagome gave him a light smile, and received an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek from an overjoyed Monk.

"Oh come on Kagome, you know he can't be trusted." Sango dropped her head and escaped Miroku's grasp.

"Well then Sango, I guess I will have to escort the beautiful Kagome to class myself." He turned his head towards her and lifted his eye brows with purpose.

"Kagome you know he's a total suck up."

"I know Sango but he reminds me of my older cousin Renjio." Kagome laughed when Miroku's lecherous expression died in horror.

"Your old-er cousin." His cheerful expression crumbled and the arm he had wrapped around Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"Yah, but you know Sango still is available." She cocked her head towards the taller girl following them. The terror on Miroku's face soon was replaced with a look of happiness.

"Ah yes, my beautiful bountiful bosom butterfly." He clucked his tongue against his teeth, "she is the most beautiful of all."

"She would kill you if she heard you call her that." Kagome's soft, crisp voice broke through.

"Then my dainty flower, it will be our own little secret." With that Miroku hooked his arm more securely around Kagome's shoulders, finding a mutual friend within her.

Sango smiled behind them, she knew that Miroku wasn't sexually or romantically interested in Kagome. But she knew that over the last week since she had been gone something had happened with Kagome. Her friend appeared more care free around males, and she looked like she rather enjoyed flirting with the lecherous Monk.

Sango gave a soft sigh, silently thanking who ever helped Kagome, it was truly nice to see her usually uptight friend, being more open and happy.

InuYasha pushed the freshman harder against the lockers as he assaulted her mouth. She was wantonly moaning in agreement. Her heaving breast were bare and pressed against his rock-hard chest. Her insides had turned to jelly when The InuYasha had started to flirt with her, and her heart fluttered when he had starting kissing her.

He was so fucking mad at the moment. He was kissing a beautiful girl with long, long legs, huge breasts and a trim waist. She was soft and moaning and totally surrendering to him and he didn't want her. He had been hard yes, but he didn't feel like fucking the freshman, and it made his blood boil.

Her heard the familiar sound of Kagome's laughter and purposely crashed his lips against the freshman's. He couldn't remember her name, Tasha, Tashisa. He didn't know, all he did know was that she was a willing female.

He needed to show that Bitch that he didn't need her for anything. He moved closer to Tasha, making her legs wrap around his waist as he blundered her.

"Well Ms. Kagome I will have to leave you off here." Miroku's voice rang in his ears as he lifted his head long enough to see them going into the Math Lab not twenty feet away from him. His eyes glazed over when he saw the Monk lean down to give the Miko a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kagome gave a soft laugh as Miroku gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, and couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. She heard the growl from down the hall, and looked up just in time to see a very interesting sight.

The hanyou she had just had sex with the night before was rubbing and kissing a very beautiful brunette just down the hall. She felt her heart crumble the rest of the way but her usually cool resolve on the outside did not break.

"Takahashi," she spoke above all the students, many stopping to look at the infamous playboy. "You better make sure you take your Viagra soon, or you know that Little Inu won't be able to come out and play." She straightened her glasses to make her point then walked into Pre-Calculus.

Miroku whistled, trying to make sure he didn't laugh as he followed his new found friend.

"What did she mean by Viagra!" InuYasha was shocked when Tasha pushed him back and straightened her shirt. "I can't believe you cant get it up by yourself, jerk." She walked away from him with a sassy swing to her hips.

InuYasha stood dumb-founded in the same spot. He could not believe the Bitch was messing with his sex life now, she was going to get it.

He had been trying for quite some time to forget about what he had done in the courtyard earlier. He had acted irrationally, but could not have helped it. The Monk had laid his hand on something his Beast had claimed and he could not have stopped the Beast.

He clenched his hands long enough to draw blood from his palms. He lifted his hand to his lips, his tongue coming up to lap at the blood. His usually honey toned eyes became dark, reflecting an amber color. His swaggered into the Math Lab, taking in the teacher before sitting next to a very startled Kagome.

Kagome looked over at the hanyou, for some reason she was frightened but she didn't know why, she knew something was up the minute he had walked into the class room. His eyes were tones darker then usual, his body took more of a primitive stance, the usual mocking smirk was replaced with a half snarl as he stalked to his seat, right next to Kagome.

"Alright class today we are going to talk about the Pythagorean Theorem, it states that if you have two sides you can then find the other." Mrs. Yamamoto spoke clearly to the class. "Now this procedure only works with a right triangle, each side is assigned a letter. Which takes us to our formula for today, a squared plus b squared equals c squared…"

InuYasha watched Mrs. Yamamoto, meeting her light blue eyes every time she turned around. Yamamoto was only 24 years old, young and quiet and easy on the eyes. He leaned forward on his fist, letting his eyes drift down her outfit.

Kagome closed her eyes long enough for the burning sensation to ease, she felt a hand rest on her back. Turning she saw Miroku looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright," he silently mouthed.

Kagome nodded to him, rubbing her head, telling him it was just a headache.

"Higurashi, Kagome, if you would like to talk to Saito," indicating to Miroku. "You may do so outside."

Kagome blushed under the teachers harsh gaze, she could hear InuYasha chuckling under his breath. "No Mrs. Yamamoto."

"Fine, then please do not interrupt my class again." With a long nailed finger she indicated to the formula on the board.

"Finally got what you disserved, huh Bitch?" InuYasha leaned towards her, making her look harder at the board.

"Takahashi I have but one thing to say to you." Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eye. Hearing the bell ring she rose from her seat. Turning she addressed him again. "I may not be beautiful or graceful. But you will never know what its like to have someone want you just for you."

"What the hell do you mean?" He stepped towards her.

"Lets see, you have your father's money, your handsome, and has I hear, incredible in bed." InuYasha smirked at the last statement. "But then all girls want you for is your father's money, your looks, and your bedding skills, so when I find a husband, he will love me for me. You are forever going to have girls over you for one thing, because you are an ASSHOLE." Turning with fire swirling in her eyes, Kagome stalked from class leaving a slack-jawed InuYasha and a smirking Miroku.

"So Kagome how was Pre-Calc." Smiling Sango stole some vegetables from her friends plate. Their table was located on the out skirts of the courtyard, where the grass ended and trees started to grow more wildly.

"It was fine, we went over some new formulas," leaning back Kagome enjoyed the feeling of the beginning of autumn on her skin. The temperature was just starting to cool, making it pleasant to sit outside for lunch.

"Did you and Miroku have a good time?" Sango wiggled her brows for emphasizes, laughing when Kagome blushed. "I'm just kidding, I know you're just buds anyways."

"Woo-hoo." Kagome gave a sarcastic cheer. "I have your lecherous boy-friend as a friend, I am so special."

"We are not going out." Sango gave a strained note.

"Yet." Laughing at her friends deep-red face Kagome couldn't help but feel more carefree then usual.

"If it isn't my dainty flower," Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead, slowly letting out a sigh as Miroku approached their table. "..and of course my beautiful butterfly." The comment earned the Monk a slap on top of his head.

"Have either of you lovely ladies seen my friend."

Thinking Sango lifted her finger, "Yah, I saw him before lunch, he was heading out with Aymui." She pointed towards the parking lot. "It looked like they were going to his car."

"Ah yes, Aymui, she is such a wonderful female specimen." Miroku's eyes lightened as he imaged the Priestess.

Kagome gently shook her head, thinking of Aymui. The girl had always been popular in the school, had always picked on her. Since she had been young, Kagome found the other girl to be a menace. Recently she had been more harsh then usual.

Everyone in school knew that InuYasha and Aymui shared a very extensive sexual relationship, making it absolutely unmistakable when they were going out again. Since eighth grade he and Aymui had gone out numerous times, just to break up again later on.

"I believe they are going out again." Was Miroku's last statement, he had turned towards Kagome, trying to indicate something to her.

Sango had risen in this time, had told Kagome she would be back in a bit and left. Kagome watched her with little interest, her heart was slowly pinching itself.

Kagome's heart fell once again, she should have known that InuYasha was just going to move on to another after they had 'fucked' (as he put it.) Her insides burnt as she thought about how gentle he had been, how wonderful. But it had all been a façade. _'I'm such an idiot, how could I have done something so stupid.'_

She looked up just in time to see two pairs of demon eyes eying her. They quivered their eye brows at her, making her mind spin. Many demons had been doing it all day, they had stared and had looked puzzled. They were a named Royoku and Genti, their status' of being play boys almost as high as InuYasha.

Her mind spun as she thought, when a demon has sex with another being their scent is imbedded into the others scent until the being washes it away. Her eyes widened in horror, which means that because she didn't take her shower, her scent was embedded with InuYasha's.

Reaching her hand around her neck, she touched the spot he had repeatedly nibbled on the whole night. Through out the day the mark had hurt, small aching pains which had lead to headache after headache.

'What did the mark mean anyways?', was Kagome's last thought.

With a frightening look she looked up as the two demons strutted over towards her.

"Hey Royoku, you smell that?" Genti, a neko, circled around a frightened Kagome. He lifted a hand and swiped his green hair out of his eyes. He leered down at her and elbowed a grinning Royoku.

Both stood heads over Kagome, making her bend her neck back and glance between the two.

"Ohh yah, it looks like our pal finally gave the little Wench some attention," Royoku whistled as he bend his head down and sniffed at the back of her neck. His head nestled itself between her shoulder and neck, and her body shivered at the contact.

Rage built quick and fast in her veins as she felt Royoku inch closer behind her. How dare this demon touch her in such a way. She felt her Miko powers rising from within and took it upon herself to stop the demon from doing anymore.

Without thinking Kagome lifted her head and knocked it hard and fast against the demon beside her. She felt the pain but her Miko powers and rage blocked it out.

Royoku stumbled back from the blow, a little angry, but even more amazed. The little nerd had actually hurt him. He lifted a steady hand up and rubbed his lip, which had cracked from the blow.

"Well, well, looks like our little Miko has some fire in her," with a gentle shake of his head, Royoku found himself starting to respect Kagome. He looked towards her and did the unthinkable, he bowed deeply at her.

"What are you doing?" She spoke with a steady voice, for she was confused. He should not be bowing towards her, for he thought she was lower then himself.

"Lets just say that I think that you're turning out to be a tempting morsel afterall, I think I know why Dog-breath went after you now," He cocked his head to the school and he and Genti moved towards it.

Kagome stood behind them with shock written all over her face. And she found that her gaze followed the random Royoku until he disappeared into the school. _ _

"Hey Yash, are you going to take me shopping later." Aymui leaned closer to InuYasha, her short skirt riding higher on her tanned thighs. She had straightened her hair for a reason, she needed some extra money, needed some extra clothes, and the only one that could provide her with anything that expensive was InuYasha. She had done her make-up, had gotten a tan, and had worn her favorite tank top and skirt to school that day.

InuYasha listened to her unfazed, his mind whirled around, still stuck on what Kagome had said to him. '_I may not be beautiful or graceful. But you will never know what its like to have someone want you just for you.'_He could not believe she had said that to him.

InuYasha followed Aymui without thinking, she didn't seem to mind that he wasn't listening, all she needed him for was his money.

'_Could what she say be right_?' he shook his head wildly, sending his hair flying. '_I don't fucking care, all I need women for are to bed them.' _He nodded his head in final agreement.

"Inu, are you okay?" Aymui leaned closer to get a better look at him.

"Yah, yah, I fine," he started forward again, ignoring the look of surprise written on her face.

He saw Royoku and Genti down the hall, their heads thrown back in laughter. He could pick up on parts of there conversation, but what he did hear made his blood run cold.

"Royoku, you aren't seriously going to go after the Wench are you?" Genti elbowed his side.

"Aww Genti, you have never been head butted by a nerd have you, it enlightens you on how they really are." He waved his hand in the air. "It was so fucking awesome though, all I could look of is 'if she's this feisty outside of bed, imagine how feisty she is in bed,' and that was my revelation."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Genti threw his hands up in the air, tired of trying to knock sense into his friend.

Both turned their heads when InuYasha walked by, a look of hell written all over his face.

Unfazed Royoku punched him in his arm and said "Damn InuYasha, you should have told me how fucking sexy Wench was."

InuYasha's eyes widened for a moment, his lips parted as he tried to think of something to say.

"But since you've tried her out, I guess I better too, huh?" With a laugh Royoku and Genti headed down the hall.

InuYasha felt his demon awake from its slumber, it was made as hell and so fucking angry. He felt his fangs elongated, his claws bit into the palms of his hands as he fisted them. All he could think about was what Royoku had said, how he had wanted to try her out for himself. It made his Beast rise on its hinges and growl murderously. With red seeping into his eyes, InuYasha and his Beast only thought one thing:

_'He will never touch what is mine!'  
_

**A/N: **So this is my update! Review! And enjoy!

-Irish…also…some lame cross-advertising, I have some other fanfics out, _Beauty and the Nerd _(a Sess/Kag fic!)_, Finding Her Beauty _a Bleach fanfic: Ich/Ruk)_, Tired _(Inu/Kag! Oneshot)_, _and More!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to InuYasha (I do own this plot though….)

**A/N: **So I know I haven't been very interactive with the reviewers, I am truly sorry about that, I usually thank each watch separately, but with college and everything its been difficult…so I will now thank everyone: _**RubyJeweler **__(sounds familiar, you've read my Beauty and the Nerd: thanks! __), __**RomanceObssessed **__(thanks for the update on the misspelling,), __**katelyn **__(aren't you glad I am updating?), __**Vampire-fetish15 **__(you know the whole one night stand thing? Kagome kicking ass! Read on!), __**Del-San 13 **__(the first chapter..which is actually not too good, is just a random girl, not Kagome, or a miko), __**inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko**__ (thanks for the review), __**lele **__("lovers" lol, thanks for being an avid reviewer!), __**irockout11bigmac**__ (love the name!), __**unyoke-nah **__(confusion and messing with lives, my type of game). __**XXBlackrose14**__ (thanks for the compliment, I was hoping my writing wasn't too bad), __**inuyashamate-n-love **__(why is your name so much cooler then mine…jealous! Thanks for lovin the story!), __**LovesDepp**__ (don't we all just love him?), __**Warm-Amber92 **__(thanks much!), __**anime-manga lovers **__(thanks for the compliment), __**Fawnspots **__(…love your name too…so unfair, but thanks for reviewing!), __**HoplessRomantic183 **__(sooo. InuYasha has a strong connection to his Beast as I call him, so he does have memory of the whole 'scene.'), __**Light1592 **__(thanks for reviewing), and __**Yuti-Chan **__(reviewed back when my story was just one chapter and only had one review…thank you *cry cry*). _

_So the question related to the predestined mates? (brought up by RomancedObsessed): So no…there is no predestined mates, but the demons/hanyous "beast" will want to make their 'mate,' someone they are highly complimented too, such as…Inu and Kag! _

**Before He Bites: **

_Chapter 7: _

Red blotches of embarrassment had found their way onto Kagome's usually pale cheeks. In seemed that some students had seen the reaction she and Royoku had, had. There was word going around, nasty rumors, and some even said to be started by InuYasha himself.

The incident between herself and Royoku had happened not even three weeks before, after it she had tried to stay clear from all three playboys. Spending most of her time in the library or with Sango. Kouga and his family had only spent a few days with her family, spending most of it gift shopping. The topic of her smelling like a dog was never brought up again. Her mother, not usually hesitant to talk to her, seemed to be walking on eggs shells around her.

For some odd reason her heart clenched with betrayal, even though she knew that nothing was going to come out of her ended relationship with InuYasha, she still somehow thought that he may have some sort of respect for her.

The journey into the arched doorways of the school was full of snide remarks, several girls made their points known by bumping into her, sending her and her books onto the floor.

Aymui walked by, followed by her friends. For some reason there was something different about her, her eyes were rimmed red, and seemed to have tears building up. Even though she was crying, she still found a way to push passed Kagome.

With a half-muffled sob, Kagome ran into the bathroom, making sure that all the stalls were clear before she slid down the wall and sobbed with all her heart.

"What the hell do I do!" Her voiced raised with each word. The question though was not answered. She threw her beloved Chemistry book against the wall adjacent to her, talking her anger out anyway she could.

"This is what I get. I made a mistake, this is how the world is paying me back," her voice died off, bringing with it a new round of tears. The door creaked as someone started to open in it, her head whipped up and through the new crack she heard the familiar voice of Sango:

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft, comforting. Kagome's answered with a whimper as Sango pushed open the door all the way, she made her way to the prone girl. Kneeling beside her, she took her into her arms as a mother would do with her child.

"Are you alright?"

Silence was Kagome's only reply. She didn't know how long she was in there, leaning against the wall, using her best friend's shoulder as a shield against the world. She heard bells ring, some starting classes, some ending them. She never heard the bathroom door open, and knew somehow that Sango had made sure it wouldn't.

Sometime later Kagome finally open her eyes, feeling tired and exhausted. Her head, as well as her heart, was pounding furiously. Her beautiful blue eyes, usually bright with happiness, had turned dark. It was as if looking at a lake that once had, had the suns bright light shinning on it, and then as if the sun had disappeared, leaving behind a frozen lake.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" The words were spoken with hesitation, for Sango knew that look on her best friends face. In one day, Sango had somehow lost her best friend, leaving behind a shell.

The girl before her had no tears in her eyes, her cheeks were no longer stained red. This girl was colder then winter, and yet had a temper hotter then hell. Those cold eyes snapped to her, causing her to flinch, yet those eyes warmed when they saw the concern shining on her face.

"I will be fine Sango," the prim voice of a boarding school teacher returned. "As you well know, this is not the first time I have been humiliated for my mistakes," she paused for a moment, trying to let the past lay to rest, "and yet, every time it happens I see it as the world cursing me for making these stupid mistakes. Again I will have to learn to go on, and leave the past by itself."

Sango rose with Kagome, leaning down to grab both of their bags by the straps to lift them. She never said a word as she followed her cold friend out the door. Yet she felt as though she was leaving an important piece of her friend behind. A piece of her that was not cold, but loving. A piece that cherished everything, and everyone. With on last hesitant glance she closed the door, and that piece with it.

-BHB-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Slut," Aymui 's high voice rang off of the walls.

Not five minutes after leaving the bathroom, Kagome and Sango were attacked by Aymui and her croons.

"Awe, look ladies, she's not saying anything! You think she's going to start to crying again," with a sweep of her hand Aymui send Kagome's books flying onto the floor.

Kagome kept her head down, not showing the rage that was building behind her calm eyes. She would take this punishment, this was her consequence for going down to the whores level in front of her. She would take it without fighting back.

"Maybe I should knock some sense into her!" Aymui raised her hand, let it fly through the air, before it landed on Kagome's cheek.

Her head had turned with the force of the blow, leaving red splotchy makes where her palm had hit her. Her nails had dug in, leaving welts in their place.

"Awe, she's not fighting back." Aymui 's falsely concerned voice was the only one heard.

"You're such a bitch, Aymui ," Sango's voice raised over hers, causing Aymui to glare at the girl in front of her. Sango made a move to pass Kagome, but was stopped by her outstretched arm holding her back. "Kagome…?"

"This is not your battle Sango, you shall not fight it." Voice tight with emotion, Kagome peered at her through the corner of her eye. "Leave it be."

"Fine!" Voice raised, Sango turned and left, rage flashing in her eyes and voice. "Get your fucking ass kicked, again, Kagome!" She flung the front door open as she stomped down the steps.

-BHB-

Sango huffed as she tried to control the rage that was boiling inside of her. Her usually perfect ponytail was coming undone by her jerky movements. Her shirt had become un-tucked from her skinny jeans, leaving her looking wild, and slightly exhausted.

"Sango…my Beautiful Bountiful Bosomed Butterfly, are you alright?" the usual perverted tone he usually used was gone, leaving behind only concern.

Sango turned towards him, ignoring his nickname she allowed him to fold her into his arms.

"What the hell Miroku, why did you run?" InuYasha harsh voice rang in her ears, and the fury that had started to calm, bubbled up once more.

"You are a …Complete…Fucking…ASSHOLE!" Trying her damnedest to get away from Miroku, Sango leveled her eyes with InuYasha's. Miroku, though, was quicker, using that on his side, he twisted her arms and tried to hold her back from killing his best friend.

"You may be my cousin, and I damn well love you like a brother, but you can be such a complete and utter asshole." Common sense thrown out the window, Sango leaned in towards the hanyou as he stumbled back from the loudness of her voice.

"Do you know where Kagome is right now?" Chest huffing, Sango watched InuYasha's eyes widen as he shook his head. "She's in there getting bitched slapped by your damn girlfriend. And she won't fight back, even though she damn well knows she can beat her ass, because she feels that its her punishment for talking to you."

Sango heard Miroku's inhale, and knew that the usually silent monk was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"How the hell do you know how she thinks?"

"Yash, I've known her most of my frigging life, she thinks that she's not allowed happiness. And you know what, I believe that she was actually happy there for a bit." Stopping for a moment, Sango back tracked. "Hold on a damn minute, I just told you that your girlfriend is slapping her, and you ask me how I know this?"

"Keh."

Rage snapped in Sango's eyes, and she turned to Miroku, and spoke but one sentence, "You better tell him to get stop that whore, or I'll kill her for even touching my best friend."

"You heard her Yash, you better do something, or I'll help her do it. Kagome doesn't deserve this, just because of you."

InuYasha didn't listen to the rest, he was too busy rushing up the stairs and into the school.

-BHB-

"Is the little slut tired yet?" continuing to look at the ground, Kagome had yet to lift her head.

Aymui felt her Miko powers rise within her, knowing that a fight was on. Yet the girl before her had yet to raise a hand, so her powers were still untouchable. She knew that Kagome could make her powers come to her in a pinch, and that just made her hate her more.

She knew that something was going on with her and her hanyou. Something that would make her very, very angry. A week ago, her Inu-puppy, had told her that "things were just not working out as he had planned," and he had the gal to break up with her. Her had given her that devilish smirk that she had told herself she had loved so much, and had told her that if she still want to fuck to come on by.

She was not a slut, or a whore, and she would not be treated as such. She was the one that was supposed to use him, not the other way around. If he even thought that she would come around, then he was fucking himself. Yet, she knew, deep inside that she couldn't live without him, she yearned for his touch against her skin, yearned to hear him call her name.

Aymui knew something was going on, for the night that had gotten back together they had decided to fuck. And when InuYasha had reached his climax he had only said one word. It was only a whisper but she was close enough to hear him say: _Kagome_.

Aymui felt her rage build as she pushed the lax girl against the nearest locker. A crowd of students that had just gotten out of class had started to surround them. The teachers stood back, for each knew that they could not evolve themselves in Miko-Miko affairs.

"Aymui …" Kagome said the word softly, yet everyone could feel the power rising inside of her. "I believe that is enough now." Raising her hand Kagome clenched her fist. "If you want to continue to abuse me, then so be it, but now I fight back."

"I would take that as a welcome to step back Aymui ." The crowd parted like a sea, as InuYasha stepped forward. Red had started to seep into his eyes as his Beast took control. He had watched Kagome, had taken in her defiant gaze. He would punish her for…doing whatever she was doing.

Deep down, within his demonic soul, he knew the true reason for his anger. Now that she was under his Beast's protection, she was supposed to come to him for help, not fight it herself. Because she decided to fight this battle by herself, just meant that she needed him for nothing. Not only that but her encounter with Royoku and other males, she let the Monk touch her, hug her, and whisper in her ear. She was being defiant and he didn't like it one bit. His Beast rose up on its hinges and growled furiously.

His fraying pants were hanging low on his hips, his usually kept hair was wild a free around him. Even then Kagome couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Even through all the pain and torture he had put her through, she still felt attracted to him, she was making herself sick.

"Inu-puppy, you came to watch me kick Wench's ass!" Completely ignoring his earlier statement, Aymui turned towards Kagome, raised her hand and struck her one last time across the face.

With a furious cry, Kagome clenched her fist tighter, hooked it and knocked Aymui right in the side of the jaw. The sound of breaking bones echoed in the air, as blood seeped from Aymui's mouth. Kagome knew that she wasn't dead when she dropped to the floor, but just as well. Giving a teacher a sharp glance she pointed towards the girl on the floor. Aymui was dragged off as the teacher called an ambulance.

Turning her head she glared into her new opponent on the opposite end of the hall.

"It is now your turn Hanyou," her voice was rough as her power circled around her. It bright blue light shinned as it twisted her air and clothing. She spread her legs and lifted her head.

"This isn't the hanyou your talking to Miko, but the Demon." Eyes completely red, InuYasha had finally given into his Beast, letting it take control. His youkai powers pulsed around him, a blood-ish red. His Beast felt the Miko's powers rising, pushing against his. She was defying his alpha status, going against his authority over her.

But he knew that there was something different in the Miko's eyes, something stronger. Gone was the gentleness, it was replaced by something stronger, something like steel. Her powers, usually hidden, were released, bringing with it more harm. This new Kagome, was lethal, and he felt stupid for being even more attracted to her.

"Then…Bring…It…On!" With a glare each felt their powers pulse fully beneath the surface. Red swarmed with Blue as the fight of power began. Each stood frozen, waiting for the one before them to make a move.

The last thought going through each of their minds as their powers pulsed and their blood raced was:

_'I…Will…Not…Be…Defeated!'  
_

_**A/N: **__So I have decided originally that the "Queen Bitch," in this story would be Kikyo, but after reading other storied, I decided that, that card has been overplayed way to much, so I went with my own character of Aymui. So if you find something in my writing that just doesn't make since…review and I will respond the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is Irish, this is a quick update for this story…enjoy it because I will not be able to update for at least two months (*don't kill me!*). But I would also like to thank all of my reviewers; I read and appreciate all the reviews. Thanks guys, love ya!

**Before He Bites**

_Chapter 8: _

A shock vibrated through the whole school as Kagome leaped from her fighting stance into a side kick. InuYasha skidded back from the force of the blow but never winced once. He stepped forward, his Youkai energy blazing from every pore of his body as it whipped around him.

"You're going to regret doing that…" He stopped to smirk at her across the hall "Miko." Kagome saw him step forward but was surprised when she felt his breath across her cheek and neck. She heard him chuckle as she spun around, trying to catch a glance at him.

"Ohh you won't be able to see me Miko," he stopped for a minute, "I am the Demon blood that runs through that Hanyou's veins." He turned left, then spun right, disappearing in a veil of red and white.

Kagome felt her powers rise, felt the energy he was unleashing. She might not be able to see him but she could sense him. She tipped her head down so that her bangs covered her face, hiding her smirk of triumph.  
"What is wrong little Miko, finding yourself outdone already," the Demon stopped in front of her, a smug smile crossing over his face. That smile soon disappeared as he felt the flesh on his arms and neck being burnt. Kagome's Miko light swarmed around him, a blaze of hell and anger.

"I will never be outdone by a demon who can't fight face to face." Kagome's back snapped straight and she felt the power deep within light. It felt strange though, she could never remember this power. It felt foreign, like someone had sneaked it into her. She ignored the feeling; she focused on the new power, using it to her advantage.

"You will have to submit to me, you will have to pledge yourself to me, Bitch." He snarled the words, his Youkai pulsed from him, fighting off the unusual amounts of energy powering from the Miko in front of him. "You will have to be my Bitch."

Kagome took a step back, truly surprised. She knew of the laws of the Inu Tribe. When an Alpha male found a female he wanted, he would fight her for her freedom. If she lost, she would have to be under that male until he tired of her. She would be his whore, his slut, or in more common terms: his mistress. She would be nothing more, such as a wife or a spouse, she would only be his concubine.

She felt the rage of months swarm through her, she leaped at him, a swirl of blue energy. Her hands gripped his arm, using her unworldly power to pick him off his feet and throw him across the hall.

The crowd of students that surrounded them gasped and shrunk back into the walls, some so scared that they ran outside. Teachers looked to the Miko, afraid for her safety.

One teacher's face, though, stood out above the rest. An old Miko stood on the outskirts of the students, her face overtaken with wrinkles of age and stress. Her one eye was covered by a patch, the result of a terrible accident when she was but a young girl.

She folded her sleeves inside one another, her eyes shining with pride as she trained her eyes on Kagome. With a breath, she dispelled the air in her lungs. _'Finally_,' she thought, _'the Prophecy with be fulfilled. I am proud of ye for everything ye have done, ye are surely becoming a powerful Miko. Your Hanyou and ye will have to fight to fulfill it, though.'_

Keade turned away from the scene, walking from the school. Her work finally done.

- -

"Miroku, you can let me go now." Sango turned her head to look the now grinning Monk in the eye. He smirked down at her, his eyes turned dark with lust.

"Ah Sango, my Beautiful Bountiful Bosomed Butterfly. I will never let you out of my arms," he watched her brown eyes widen before her cheeks brightened with rage.  
One minute the Monk stood behind her the next he was on the ground, a deep, red hand print on his left cheek. His grin was proud and peaceful. His left hand, was still lifted in the air, which had been on her backend not seconds before.

"Miroku," Sango's voice was deep and threatening. "I am not in a good mood, unless you want to get your ass beat, I advise you to not touch my ass again. Got it?"

Miroku nodded his head, his mind not believing his eyes. He couldn't, didn't, believe what he was seeing. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. He had always thought Sango pretty, knew that she was special in every way. But now he couldn't believe he had never seen it before.  
Her hair was a mess from when she had ran from the stairs. Her usually neat appearance was now disheveled and he couldn't find her more attractive.

"Sango…you…me…" he stuttered for a minute.

"Miroku, I really don't want to hear one of your lines right now. I just can't deal with guys right now that are playboys." She turned away from him, walking to the parking lot. "I'll…I'll see you later, Monk."

Miroku stood there, looking around him. He didn't know what this new feeling was deep inside his heart, but he knew that watching her leave made it hurt. With a look towards his past, he took the step forward to the parking lot. Towards what he wanted for tomorrow, towards Sango, towards his Beautiful Bountiful Bosom Butterfly.

- -

Kagome̵ 7;s side had started hurting hours before. She stood opposite of InuYasha, both still fighting. Her usually neat hair was flowing down her back, tangled with her earrings and glasses. Her crisp white shirt was covered in blood, both his and hers. His nails had nicked her skin in several places. She had been surprised when he had looked at each wound with regret, somehow caring that he had marred her virgin skin.

The battle had been raging on for hours, some students left the school, while many teachers stayed behind. Each component was evenly matched, their energies canceling each other out.

InuYasha stood with his feet braced shoulder length apart. His hands were fisted, the knuckles turning white with strain. He could sense something under her Miko energy. Her usually soft fragrance had an underlying scent. Something he knew all too well, it was the scent of pain.

Kagome's side was beginning to burn, the pain was sharp, throbbing and sore. She tried not to cringe when she turned to block InuYasha's next blow. She held out her forearm, feeling his fist crunch into her bone.

InuYasha's nose twitched with each wave of pain coming off of her. It took a few minutes but he could smell the exact whereabouts of the pain. In her skin, just over her hip, buried deep, there was something that wished to be free.

His Demon instincts took over. His bitch was in pain, and there was something deep inside of her that was causing it. His instincts told him to try to stop the pain, and he was trying to do that. If only she would stay still, stop fighting him at every turn.

Kagome soon wasn't going to be able to fight any longer. The pain was beginning to surface. Hours ago it was deep pain, but now it was just under her skin. With a shaky hand she placed her fingertips over her hip, feeling a ball of some sort coming through.

With a growl, InuYasha pushed her against the nearest locker, his breath coming out in quick pants. He could tell that she was exhausted but knew that she would never stop fighting.

Kagome fought against him, even with the pain she was not going to submit to him, she was not going to be ruled by InuYasha. She used the unnatural Miko energy in her to push him back, new rage glowing in her eyes.

He stood up from his crouched position, anger pouring from him. His bitch was purposely causing herself pain, was purposely going against his orders.

With a flurry of hair, InuYasha pulled her hands up, and used his free hand to cut through her shirt and into her skin. All the students still surrounding them stop to watch the blood flow over the ruined fabric.

Kagome gasped as his claws pierced her skin. The pain that had been plaguing her started up again, but tenfold. The pain continued on, she let out a muffled shriek but it stopped halfway out of her mouth. The pain had suddenly stopped, and while she was puzzled over this, she heard a something hit the floor between them. Looking down she saw a small ball, about the size of a dollar coin. The spots not covered in blood were a bright pink, glowing with unnatural energy.

Kagome was stunned when she realized that this small jewel had come from her. This jewel is what caused her so much pain, and now it was out of her.

"What…what is that?" her voice wavered, and for some reason she had a deep gut reaction to pick up the small, glowing jewel to protect it. She looked up at InuYasha. His eyes were glowing with a red light, going silently crazy as he looked down at the jewel.

"That is the Shikon Jewel." InuYasha's voice was a rasp. With a gasp several demons took a step back while others stepped forward. Each, though, had the same crazed look as InuYasha.

With a thrust, Kagome pushed back InuYasha, and quickly leaned down to pick up the jewel.

_'This cannot be true, not the Shikon Jewel!'_ This was Kagome's only thought.

Miles away, Keade stood above the city, looking down. _'It had finally begun, good luck my child.'_

With a frightened glance towards InuYasha, Kagome watched him start towards her, his eyes gleaming with an unholy power. With a snarl InuYasha reached a clawed out towards her, her blood still gleaming off of their sharp tips. She watched the claws come inches from her and then…

**A/N: **Sooo I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**A/N**: Decided to update finally.

**Before He Bites **

_Chapter 9:  
_  
The rain splattered around her, creating a halo around the sun. It was a heavy rain, as if the heavens had held back their tears for so long, then decided to release them on this day. Her hair stuck to her face and neck, getting caught in the bright jewel hanging there. Her skirt had been ripped, had wrapped around her legs. After an hour of running she had torn the skirt at the thigh and continued on into the Tokyo skyline.

Lightening flashed in the distance, the color reminding her of the glazed look that had overtaken InuYasha and the other demons of Tokyo High. He had approached her, a crazy glaze covering his bright eyes. His fingers had just grazed her cheeks, just raked against her skin, when the Jewel had sent out a pulse, it had thrown every demon back, every hanyou, every human. When it subsided, Kagome found everyone unconscious and had heard a quiet voice inside her head:

_"You must go to the Cave of Demons and Dreams, Protectoress, it lies north of the new city of Edo. This Cave will show you the_ Prophecy_, but be cautious, you can only enter the Cave of Demons and Dreams with your Protector. He will be your samurai, your hero, put your faith into him, yet be careful, for this courageous samurai has dark, sinful secrets hidden deep in his soul. On this journey to the Cave, you will find your Fighters, they are those who will support you and grace you with loyalty. "_

The voice was soft, sweet. It soothed the aching in her chest, it helped heal her ripped soul. She had taken the opportunity to leave, and that she did, heading north from Tokyo (old Edo), going to find the Cave of Demons and Dreams. As she left, she sent a regretful look over her shoulder to InuYasha, but quickly opened the door when a dark growl rose from his throat.

She had been scouring the roof tops for an hour, thinking of how she could have taken a cab. But she knew that she could mask her scent with her Miko energy, the rain also helped with this, it washed away her scent, leaving only her.

She kept running, her low heels clinking melancholy against he steel rooftop. A high rooftop was approaching, bringing with it a challenge. How was she supposed to jump from a four floored building to a six floored building? She had been using her powers all day, to give herself extra strength, flexibility and coordination.

Kagome knew that she couldn't slow down though, she had to keep on running, keep on going towards the Cave. She pushed her power into her legs, shifted and sprinted towards the roof.

She felt her feet lift from the rooftop, felt the wind and rain sing against her and around her. She heard the soft voice again, heard it gasp in fear of her actions. Was she so desperate to get away from Tokyo, to get away from her family, her friends?

The building was almost in reach, she raised her arm and extended her hand. Her fingertips grazed the gutters, held on for a minute. She swung up, trying to use her momentum to grab it with her other hand. The muscles in her hand tensed, not used to having to support her body weight.

Kagome sent a glance down, found the street crawling with cars in mid-afternoon traffic. Saw a homeless man around a bonfire, holding a cup out towards strollers. She could hear his gruff voice from the roof and in a time of panic, felt pity for the man.

Her mind focused when one finger slipped from the gutter, she grabbed frantically with the other, but was unsuccessful. She watched with a frightened gaze as another finger slipped, then another. She grasped the gutter with all her life (truthfully!) and looked up at the raining heavens for help. She prayed to Kami, asking for her to either live from the fall or for someone to save her.

In that moment she felt lost and helpless. She realized that she had always been weak, unable to help herself. Yes, she was a strong Miko and yet she could not do certain things that other Miko's could.

At school she was second-best-Miko to Aymui. Aymui could hit the bulls-eye twice in a rose in archery, while she could only hit it once.

Her finger slipped and she felt gravity take its toll as she fell towards the street. She gave a weak scream before she felt the air rushing by her.

(I was going to stop it right here but decided not to do it!)

The air that was rushing by her stopped as she felt a pressure on her wrist. There above her was Sango, flying on Kirara's back. The large fire neko-youkai was not in her usual small kitten size, but in her giant cat form. She meowed gently at Kagome as Sango pulled her aboard.

"Sango." Kagome's voice was hesitant as she gave her friend a hug. Kirara landed on the roof that Kagome had tried so hard to get to, and both girls climbed down.

"Oh, Kagome." She looked towards the other roof, her gaze warmed.

Turning Kagome saw someone, squinting her eyes she found Miroku, dressed in a traditional Monk purple and blue robe. He waved happily towards her.

"How did you find me?" She looked back towards Sango.

"I saw you running from the school, I just had a feeling that something was going on, and you know that I could never let you get into trouble for the first time by yourself." With a hand gesture she sent Kirara over to gather the Monk. She heard his loud 'thank you' and waved Kirara back.

She adjusted the zipper on her demon slayer outfit. It was made from a material unknown to many, it fit the body of the person wearing it, stretched to help them at their optimum performance. Hard metal plates in the color of blood were melded onto her shoulders, elbows, knees and one plate, shaped as a arrow covered her from her pelvis to knees. A red sash was tied around her waist, signifying she was the top of the Demon Slayer Village.

Her Hiraikotsu was lowered to the ground and Sango happily rubbed her sore shoulders. It had been way too long since she had actually used the weapon, it would do good for her to practice with it.

Miko wrapped his arm around Sango and finished her tale: "Some of the demons were already up and looked mad as hell. I could sense that something with immense heavenly power had been there. Something that those demons lusted after." Kagome blinked, as did Sango, both quite impressed with him. She had forgotten that the perverted man in front of her, the one that had asked her to bear him a son, was a monk by birth and training. She still couldn't help snorting at him.

"Miroku suggested that I call Kirara, that way it would be faster for us to track you down. The rain, though, and you masking your powers prohibited us from finding you faster." She pointed towards the sky, her fingers sparkling with water. "But somehow Kirara knew where you were, it was amazing." Her brow furrowed. "Something is just weird though."

Sango turned towards Miroku, her eyes narrowing as she caught his gaze on a certain part of her friends anatomy. His gaze though was not perverted but full of fear.

With a cock of her eyebrow she followed his gaze and found herself looking at the Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls. It stood bright red against her friends unnaturally pale skin.

"Kagome…" she lifted her finger to point at her chest. "Why is the legendary Shikon Jewel hanging around your neck."

"Well after I left the school I found a light had appeared around it, and then there was the chain." All answers, Kagome looked towards them. "It just sort of appeared, it was quite amazing."

"Darling Kagome, I believe our dear Sango was asking why you have it." Miroku stood frozen, his gaze trailed on her.

"Hours into the fight, after Sango left that is, I felt a questionable pain in my hip." She subconsciously rubbed the same hip. "But it provided me with extra power, and that power I used to fight InuYasha, in his youkai form that is."

Sango and Miroku were giving her a blank stare, both somehow not believing her.

"And!" The word worked its way from both of their mouths in unison.

So, Kagome told them. About the pain, the fight, the craziness. She watched Sango's eyes light with interest then admiration, then respect. Miroku stood dazed as Kagome, a small slip of a girl told him about an epic battle, with great detail. There were questions asked and all were answered.

"So the Shikon Jewel came from you?" Sango gave Miroku a droll expression as the question slipped through his lips. After hearing everything, he decided that he still didn't understand? Sango lifted her face to the heavens, glad that the rain smothered her rising temper.

"Yes!" Sango and Kagome both shouted.

Kagome faced north, as though a inner compass was pointing her to her destination. She turned towards them and nodded to her companions and they did the same.

"Kagome you may ride with Sango atop Kirara, I will follow you on foot." Sango watched with interest as a Monk's shaft appeared in his right hand. A hand covered with a cloth and blessed beads. She had forgotten about the Wing-Tunnel.

"No Miroku, you will ride with Sango, I will continue on foot." Sango and Miroku both turned shocked faces towards her. She knew, intellectually, that it would be wise for her to ride on Kirara, but she could not let herself down. Her soul was telling her to run towards it, to show her true power.

"If… that is what you want." Miroku sent a hesitant look towards her as he climbed behind Sango. A hentai grin slipped onto his face as he locked his arms around Sango, who just rolled her eyes and told him to keep them in a legal place.

"Alright guys, lets go." Kagome headed off, her power slowly returning to her. She leapt off the building and onto the ground, finally out of the main city and in the suburbs. In the distance stood a forest, and in that forest was the Cave of Demons and Dreams.

- -

An evil grin slipped across the face of a handsome man, the grin though did not last long. He looked into the cauldron, watching the image of Kagome start to disappear. And with it, the path she was taking.

His fist slammed onto the table, the waitress jumped and apologized. This was not going well, and he intended to follow that girl, she held all the answers.

His red rimmed eyes tried to make the image sharp, but it continued to crackle out. He switched his attention to the hanyou, who at the moment had slammed out of the school's doors, his demon eyes blue and angry.

He gave an eerie laugh and sat back to watch the hanyou find the Miko. This was going to be fun.

InuYasha lifted his nose towards the air, searching for the scent of power that the Shikon Jewel would leave behind. But he smelt nothing. The rain was still falling fast and hard, it prohibited him from succeeded where he usually would.

He turned, trying to figure out where Kagome had gone. Then a thought hit him. He looked around, there was no sign of Sango and Miroku, but they had not wiped their scents away. He flared his nostrils and caught the scent of the Monk and Demon Slayer. The were heading north and the possibility that they, too, were following Kagome was quite high.

He lifted his claw and licked the dried blood there, tasting her sweetness. He would taste her again, whether she be alive or dead. His Beast would not let her get away with this insolence any longer. She went against her alpha, went against his wishes. For that she would be punished in the worst way, by death.

With his mind made up, InuYasha jumped from the school yard, and headed for the distant horizon, in the north.

- -

"Kagome, are you sure you wish to continue on foot." Sango watched from Kirara's back as Kagome ran beside them. She could tell that it was putting too much strain on Kagome but she refused to tell her that.

"I'm find Sango, just make sure that no ones following us." Kagome knew her voice came out clipped, but she just couldn't help it from happening. She felt the jewel lending her energy and right now she could hear the soft voice emitting from it:

_"You have done very well so far Protectoress. You have found your Fighters, they will help and guide you. They are as important as your Protector. You need not be cautious around the Fighters, their hearts are good and honest. Beware of your Protector, though, he is strong and stubborn, much like yourself and will not bend easily to your will._

Kagome's foot hit a root, almost sending her toppling over, but she thought she recovered quite gracefully. She was given a questioning look from both Miroku and Sango. But waved them off. The forest was becoming thicker, and the sunlight slowly disappearing.

_"When you find the Cave, if you are successful, which I believe you will be, you will find the remnants of my body and there is where I will tell you of my story. Till then, Protectoress, I bid you farewell, and give you courage for your journey to the Cave."_

"Kagome! Stop!" Sango's voice broke through the haze that surrounded her mind, and she found herself looking at a modern day bear youkai, his eyes though were covered with a glaze she had once seen before.

"It looks as though I was right, the Shikon is back, and it seems like you are going to hand it over to me." His body was large and powerfully built. Scars were scattered along his ribcage and torso. His legs and hips were covered by a pelt that smelled of urine and death.

A light shined around him, engulfing his body. When it ebbed away it revealed a large bear, it head raised and jaws open to show formidable fangs.

Kagome took a step forward, her breath quick, with both fear and… excitement? With a nod she stood in front of him and took on her fighting stance.

"If you want it so bad, youkai dirt, come and get it!" Sango and Miroku gasped at her, while the bear gave a large growl.

With a roar from the youkai and a battle cry from Kagome, they set out after each other. Their powers surround them as they both reached the middle, fists and claws both pulled back…


End file.
